oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
Sharks can be fished by members who have level 76 Fishing or higher. They require level 80 Cooking to cook and heal 200 life points each. Sharks are fished with harpoons, but they can also be fished bare-handed which requires a Fishing level of 96, a Strength level of 76, and some completion of Barbarian Training. Raw sharks can be caught at most net/harpoon fishing spots; some locations are the Fishing Guild, Catherby, Burgh de Rott, Rellekka, Jatizso, and north-west of the Elf Camp. Sharks can also be foraged by granite lobsters, a level 74 Summoning familiar. Sharks give 110 Fishing experience per catch and 210 Cooking experience when cooked. Players never stop burning sharks (even with cooking boosted to over 100) unless they are wearing Cooking gauntlets, in which case sharks stop being burned at level 94 cooking. Using cook-all, a full inventory of sharks (28) can be cooked in 68 seconds, as they take 4 game ticks each to cook. Each inventory will give up to 5880 cooking experience, and that number is guaranteed at 94+ cooking with cooking gauntlets. Banking times vary, but doing full rounds in 75 seconds (7 second banks) will result in 282,240 cooking experience in an hour with no random events. Sharks used to be the most popular food for members, but with the introduction of the living rock caverns and rocktails, their use for PvP has greatly decreased. Also, due to overfishing, the price of Shark has been cut significantly. Players may occasionally get a big shark while fishing. These can be hung up in a Skill Hall in player-owned houses.You need 76 construction to make this trophy and also the big shark itself. Shark spots Cap'n Arnav Sharks are also visible swimming around Cap'n Arnav's island (locked chest random), though they can only see the shark's fin. All 4 of the sharks have different examine texts: "Selachimorpha.", "Sleek, sinister, silent and shark-shaped.", "Ooh, look, a floating fin." and "Like a dolphin, but considerably less cute." Trivia *Before 2007, the price of sharks was fairly stable at about 1,000 coins each. However, real-world traders and macroers catching sharks brought the price down to as low as 400 coins each in the summer of 2007. In 2008, sharks were around 800 coins each. After trade balancing updates macroes and bots were no longer useful and because of this decreased supply shark supply declined and the price increased. The popularity of PvP worlds increased the demand for sharks even more. This combined with inflation from drops on PvP worlds and brought sharks to around 1,500 coins each. The price of sharks then fell as supply caught up with and surpassed the demand of player-killers, causing the price to drop yet again. *Before the release of the Grand Exchange, Edgeville was a popular spot for buying and selling sharks because of its proximity to the wilderness. *If you successfully catch a shark, it will say "You catch a shark!" with an exclamation mark at the end instead of a period unlike other fish such as tuna or swordfish. *Sometimes the price of cooked shark greatly surpasses the price for raw. Due to this, they are commonly used for cooking to make a profit. (Beware of losing some of the investment to burning.) *At 99 Cooking, you may burn one out of 9 sharks without using cooking gauntlets. *During the cutscene in Monkey Madness with GLO Caranock and the Foreman, if you look to the right of the boat you can see some sharks swimming in the water - the exact same ones seen during Cap'n Arnav's random event. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Raw shark *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Shark de:Hai nl:Shark pl:Shark